Various means exist for controlling insects in or around the home. For example, adhesive strips, sometimes referred to as “fly paper” may be used to attract and eradicate insects. Insects may be attracted to an insect attractant applied to the paper, and when the insects land on the paper, an adhesive ensures that the insects remains stuck to the paper. Because insects cannot separate themselves from the paper, they ultimately die of thirst, hunger, or age. Handling fly paper, however, may be difficult because the adhesive is typically very strong and may inadvertently attach itself to the person installing the fly paper. Also, the fly paper may need to be installed away from where persons are expected to walk so that the fly paper does not accidentally adhere to people or pets. However, placing the fly paper in a remote location may not adequately attract and eradicate insects.
Another means for addressing insects is by candles, such as Citronella candles. The candles emit a scent that is considered an insect repellant. However, candles are a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings.
Other existing devices for attracting and killing insects, sometimes referred to as “bug zappers,” typically include a light source surrounded by high-voltage, electrically charged metal elements. Many flying insects, including mosquitos are drawn to lights, and insects are electrocuted when they make contact with the charged elements. Some bug zappers need to be placed on the floor or another flat surface and may be accidentally contacted by persons or pets passing near the bug zapper. Some bug zappers may be suspended from a post or a ceiling. However, mounting the bug zappers can be difficult and/or time consuming. Also, bug zappers typically need to be plugged into an electric socket, further complicating installation.
Some existing lighting devices are capable of connecting to lightbulb sockets and emitting insect control material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,919, issued to Porchia et al., discloses a screw-in lightbulb with a dispenser that may be used to evaporate and emit fragrances and other active ingredients, including an insect control substance such as an insecticide or insect attractant. However, the active ingredient dispenser is contained within the base and is not placed in proximity to the light sources and/or used with an adhesive chemical to eradicate insects.
There is therefore a need for improvements in insect control devices that overcome some or all of the previously described drawbacks of prior insect control options.